odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Koncertowa misja
Koncertowa misja to ósmy odcinek 2 sezonu. Postacie * Sam Simpson * Clover Mansion * Alex Huston * Jerry Lewis * Mandy * David * Nastolaty: ** Mikey ** DJ ** Doug * Boy Candy: ** T Bone ** Dwaj inni członkowie zespołu ** Menadżerka * Shirley Gadżety * kompuderniczka * plecak odrzutowy * zegarek ze skanerem * laserowa szminka * pasy bungee * specjalne słuchawki stereo Opis Pewnego wieczora w Amsterdamie, bardzo popularny boy band, Nastolaty, właśnie daje tam koncert. Gdy koncert się już skończył, członkowie zespołu poszli teraz dać fanom autografy. Jeden z członków zespołu, Mikey, wraca do garderoby, bo zapomniał zabrać stamtąd pióra. Gdy Mikey miał właśnie otworzyć drzwi, ktoś otwiera drzwi od środka. Tajemniczy osobnik łapie Mikey'ego i więzi go w garderobie! Kolejny piękny dzień w Beverly Hills. Agentki są w sali ćwiczeń jogi. To Clover wpadła na pomysł, by ona, Sam i Alex brały lekcje Jogi-Chi-Kwon-Do, bo według niej to dobry sposób na kondycję i poznania chłopaków. Na pierwszym dniu zajęć Agentki spotykają instruktorkę kursu Jogi-Chi-Kwon-Do, Shirley, która okazuje się być naprawdę ostra. Shirley pokazuje uczniom parę technik Jogi-Chi-Kwon-Do, np. Skaczący Tygrys, Ryczący Niedźwiedź i Beczący Kozioł. Agentki są jedynymi uczennicami, którym te techniki nie wychodzą najlepiej. Po męczącym kursie, Agentki są już całkiem wyczerpane i uważają, że mogły się zapisać na zajęcia dla początkujących. Przed nimi pojawia się... Mandy! Alex zauważa na ramieniu Mandy plaster. Mandy mówi Agentkom, że pod plastrem jest jej tatuaż i ona pokaże go na jej basenowej imprezie w sobotę. Mandy zaprasza na imprezę tylko Sam i Clover, ale nie zaprasza Alex, bo ona się "nie nadaje". Alex wścieka się i miała właśnie dopaść Mandy gdy Clover zdążyła ją chwycić za kołnierz koszulki. Agentki teraz są w saunie, by móc wypocząć po męczącym kursie. Alex jest nadal wściekła i dochodzi do wniosku, że Mandy zaprosiłaby ją gdyby miała tatuaż. Alex pyta przyjaciółki czy zrobiłaby sobie tatuaż. Sam i Clover zgadzają się na propozycję Alex, ale mówią jej, że tatuaże pozostają na zawsze jak już się je zrobi. Nagle sauna jest całkowicie wypełnioną gęstą parą i Agentek już nie widać gdy nagle... zostają zWOOHPowane z sauny! Czas na kolejną misję! Jerry mówi Agentkom, że niedługo odbędą się rozmowy na temat jedności świata i konferencja ma się odbyć po koncercie jedności w Rosji. Ale jeden z głównych wykonawców zaginął! Ci wykonawcy są ulubieńcami córki prezydenta Rosji. Jeśli ci wykonawcy nie pojawią się na koncercie, rozmowy się nie odbędą! Gdy Jerry mówi Agentkom, że głównymi wykonawcami są Nastolaty, Sam i Clover nagle zachowują się jak... psychofanki! Nastolaty jest ich ulubionym zespołem! Sam i Clover wpadają w szał jeszcze bardziej jak się dowiadują, że to Mikey zaginął. Jedynie Alex nie zachowuje się jak psychofanka, bo ona wcale nie uwielbia Nastolatów, a jej ulubionym zespołem jest Boy Candy. Widząc po zachowaniu Sam i Clover, Jerry myśli o wyznaczeniu innych agentów do tej misji. Gdy Sam i Clover się dowiadują, błagają Jerry'ego, by im dał to zadanie i obiecują mu, że będą grzeczne. Jerry mówi Agentkom, że będą udawać szefowe fanklubów zespołu i tak będą mogły mieć dostęp do innych członków zespołu. Czas na rock and roll! Nieco później Agentki są w salonie płyt w Londynie. Tam mogą spotkać dwóch pozostałych członków Nastolatów, DJ'a i Douga. Przed drzwiami jest ogromny tłum fanów. Sam i Clover stają się jeszcze bardziej oczarowane gdy naprawdę widzą swoich idoli i nie mogą się powstrzymać. Agentki mówią DJ'owi i Doug'owi, że dowiedziały się o porwaniu Mikey'ego i że będą towarzyszyć zespołowi w trasie. DJ i Doug opowiadają Agentkom, że zniknięcie Mikey'ego bardzo nimi wstrząsnęło i że rok temu byli sierotami żebrzącymi na ulicy. Sam i Clover ze smutkiem pytają ich czy są sierotami. DJ i Doug mówią im, że nie, bo ludzie z reklamy to wymyślili, by bardziej lubiano Nastolatów. Sam mówi DJ'owi i Doug'owi, że z nią, Alex i Clover nic im nie będzie gdy nagle... tłum fanów dostaje się do środka i biegnie prosto na Agentki i Nastolatów! Agentki zostały podeptane przez fanów, którzy otrzymują od Nastolatów autografy. Ktoś podaje Sam rękę i tym kimś jest... Mikey?! Ale on został porwany! Mikey mówi Agentkom, że wcale nie został porwany, tylko wybrał się na kilka dni na pustynię i oglądał kwitnące kaktusy. Gdy Mikey idzie do kolegów z zespołu, by dać fanom autografy, Agentki są zaskoczone, że całą sprawę zmarnowały. Lecz Sam jest innego zdania, bo ona widzi coś innego w Mikey'm: On ma podwójny podbródek i jego biodra nie są wcale zgrabne. Sam uważa, że coś jest nie tak, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że i tak jest już po misji. Agentki siedzą na ławce za szkolnym budynkiem. Sam nadal uważa, że coś musiały przeoczyć. Agentki widzą jak Mandy wskakuje na ramiona Davida i zaprasza go na imprezę nad basenem, a on nerwowo się zgadza. Alex patrzy na to zupełnie inaczej i myśli, że David uważa, że Mandy ma klasę. Alex w końcu postanawia zrobić sobie tatuaż, który zrobi na wszystkich wrażenie. Gdy Alex zastanawia się czy tatuażem mógłby być, np. kwiat, coś nagle Sam świta gdy ona usłyszała słowo kwiat. Sam szuka danych o kwitnących kaktusach w kompuderniczce i dowiaduje się, że kaktusy zakwitną dopiero za 3 miesiące! Czyżby Mikey kłamał? Sam dochodzi do wniosku, że dziś wieczorem Nastolaty występują w Londynie, a potem polecą do Rosji. Agentki postanawiają pojawić się na koncercie w Londynie! Wieczorem w Londynie, Agentki są na koncercie i patrzą na występ Nastolatów spod sceny. Gdy koncert już się skończył, Nastolaty idą za kulisy, a Agentki za nimi idą. Mikey nagle odłącza się od grupy. Agentki słyszą krzyki DJ'a. Ktoś go porwał! Agentki biegają na pustą scenę, by znaleźć DJ'a. Clover zauważa na platformie nad sceną tajemniczego osobnika trzymającego DJ'a. Porywacz rzuca drabinę i reflektory prosto na Agentki! Agentki szybko zakładają słuchawki, które mogą zrobić ogromną fryzurę w stylu Afro w razie potrzeby, i dzięki nim nie muszą się już martwić oberwaniem od reflektorów, które odbijają się od sztucznych fryzur. Agentki dostają się na platformę dzięki pasom bungee i gonią porywacza. Porywacz wsiada do windy i jedzie na dół. Agentki zjeżdżają na dół po kurtynie i biegają szybko do drzwi windy. Winda zjawia się i z niej wychodzi... DJ?! Porywacz nagle zniknął! DJ mówi Agentkom, że tylko on był w windzie. Agentki mówią DJ'owi, że widziały go porwanego przez tajemniczego osobnika. DJ mówi Agentkom, że ktoś z nich zakpił i wychodzi, by zdążyć na samolot do Rosji. Agentki są całkiem zdezorientowane, ale nie na długo... Sam znalazła jakąś substancję w windzie! Sam bada substancję zegarkiem skanującym i dowiaduje się, że to colagen - środek, którym starsze panie smarują sobie usta. Sam znajduje w substancji telegram, na którym są napisane słowa "Studio Starlight"... Nieco później Agentki dostają się do studia Starlight, które jest całkiem opuszczonym studiem nagraniowym. Na ścianie studia są plakaty Boy Candy. Alex robi się zauroczona i zastanawia się czy nie zrobiłaby tatuażu z Boy Candy, ale Sam tłumaczy jej, że są teraz w misji. Nagle słychać z komórki jakieś dźwięki. Agentki otwierają drzwi i znajdują tam związanych Mikey'ego i DJ'a. Oni mają worki na głowie. Gdy Agentki zdejmują worki, twarze Mikey'ego i DJ'a wyglądają tak jakby... wcale nie byłyby ich twarzami! Mikey i DJ mówią Agentkom, że to oni we własnej osobie i że ktoś im ukradł twarze! Agentki niestety im nie wierzą, ale jest rozwiązanie: Przepytywanie Mikey'ego i DJ'a o, np. ulubionej potrawie albo idealnej dziewczynie. Agentki w końcu dowiadują się, że to naprawdę Mikey i DJ. Mikey mówi, że pamięta jakąś maszynę. Z zewnątrz słychać dźwięki autobusu. Autobus podjechał pod studio. Z autobusu wychodzą dwaj mężczyźni... z twarzami Mikey'ego i DJ'a! Z autobusu wychodzi także mężczyzna z dredami noszący porwanego już Douga. Alex widzi coś znajomego w dredach i patrzy na zdjęcie Boy Candy. Mężczyzna z dredami to T Bone z Boy Candy! Sam mówi Alex, że to w porządku, że to jest zespół Boy Candy, ale wychodzi na to, że to oni ukradli twarze Nastolatów. Alex nie może w to uwierzyć i, chcąc udowodnić niewinność swoich idoli, zastanawia się czy oni znaleźli twarze i przyszli je oddać. Agentki zostają przyłapane przez członków Boy Candy! Boy Candy uwięzili Agentki i Nastolatów w swoim autobusie i jadą teraz po górskiej drodze. T Bone opowiada Agentkom, że popularność boys bandów trwa miesiąc, a potem wygasa. T Bone pokazuje aparat do odmładzania twarzy. Ten aparat posiada mnóstwo igieł, których Alex nie cierpi. Clover mówi Alex, że nie zrobiłaby tatuażu bez igieł (Alex myślała, że przykleja się tatuaże). T Bone mówi, że dzięki temu urządzeniu Boy Candy zyska drugą młodość. T Bone wsadza Douga do maszyny. T Bone także wchodzi do maszyny i z maszyny wychodzi gęsty dym, który zasłania widok na proces maszyny. Gdy dym wychodzi, Doug ma teraz twarz T Bone'a, a T Bone ma twarz Douga! Sam mówi T Bone'owi, że i tak ich plan się nie uda, bo publiczność zobaczy ich splaczałe ciała i od razu pozna, że to lipa. T Bone nie jest rozczarowany komentarzem Sam i mówi, że nic nie powstrzyma Boy Candy jak wystąpią na koncercie jedności. Menadżerka zespołu z pomarszczoną i brzydką twarzą też chce mieć młodą twarz. Alex doradza jej, by użyła kremu nawilżającego i wydepilowała wąsik. Menadżerka nie jest tym zachwycona, ale T Bone ma inny pomysł... Chwilę później autobus się zatrzymuje. Z niego wychodzą Boy Candy. Menadżerka ma teraz twarz Alex! T Bone zamienił twarze Alex i menadżerki! Jeden z członków Boy Candy zmienia bieg w skrzyni biegów i teraz autobus gwałtownie jedzie prosto w dół góry i może w każdej chwili spaść! Agentki uwalniają się z lin za pomocą laserowych szminek. Sam próbuje zatrzymać autobus, ale nie udaje jej się. Autobus jest coraz bliżej klifu! Jest jedno wyjście: Trzeba wyskoczyć z autobusu! Agentki i Nastolaty wyskakują z autobusu. Autobus spada z klifu i wybucha uderzając o ziemię. Jerry dzwoni do Agentek. Sam mówi Jerry'emu, że Nastolaty, którzy właśnie lecą do Rosji, to oszuści. Jerry prosi Agentki, by patrzyły w górę. Nad nimi jest samolot! Nieco później Boy Candy jako Nastolaty występują na koncercie jedności. Teoria Sam okazuje się być prawdziwa: Boy Candy wpadają w kłopoty występując przez splaczałe ciała i, dowiadując się, że to nie są Nastolaty, publiczność ich wygwizduje. Prezydent Rosji na widok tego wszystkiego postanawia odwołać koncert i rozmowy. Agentki i Nastolaty zjawiają się i wyskakują z samolotu na spadochronach! Agentki lądują na Boy Candy. Agentki postanawiają dać Boy Candy lekcję Jogi-Chi-Kwon-Do. Agentkom udaje się opanować Skaczącego Tygrysa, Ryczącego Niedźwiedzia i Beczącego Kozioła do perfekcji, by pokonać Boy Candy. Alex mówi T Bone'owi, że po tym wszystkim nie są już jej ulubionym zespołem. Wypowiedź Alex przerywa menadżerka, która wykopuje Alex z platformy. Alex szybko chwyta krawędź platformy linką z pasa bungee. T Bone i menadżerka uciekają! Platforma zaraz się rozpadnie! Sam szybko strzela linkę ze swojego pasa bungee, by Alex zjechała po niej na dół. Clover tymczasem daje kopniaka T Bone'owi i menadżerce. Potem Sam uruchamia aparat i twarze Alex i Nastolatów wracają na swoje miejsce! Prawdziwi Nastolaty zjawiają się na scenie i publiczność szaleje. Dzięki temu rozmowy jednak się odbędą. Kolejna misja udana! W sobotę, na imprezie basenowej u Mandy, jest spory tłum. Mandy pokazuje David'owi swój tatuaż: jej twarz! Mimo, że nie była zaproszona, Alex jest na imprezie, bo Sam i Clover ją przyprowadziły. Alex postanowiła nie zrobić sobie tatuażu, bo po misji doszła do wniosku, że podoba się taka jaka ona jest. Mandy przyłapuje Alex i próbuje ją wyrzucić z imprezy. Gdy Alex uwolniła swoją rękę z dłoni Mandy, Mandy traci równowagę i wpada do basenu. Gdy Mandy wychodzi z basenu, jej tatuaż został rozmyty! Ten tatuaż to podróba! Wszyscy wychodzą. Gdy Mandy patrzy na swój tatuaż, wpada w szok i próbuje przekonać gości, by nie wyszli. David podchodzi do Agentek i mówi, że to był wstyd. Alex mówi David'owi, że ona wie, że on lubi tatuaże. David mówi Alex, że wcale nie lubi tatuaży i że lubi ją, bo ona jest naturalna. David zaprasza Alex na koktajl owocowy. Zaprasza on także Sam i Clover. David mówi Agentkom, że wszyscy są przyjaciółmi. Alex mówi "Tak, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Na razie."